Lo dificil de ser padres
by Arisa-desu
Summary: Mpreg:: Trata del como enfrentan los padres a sus hijos, a medida que van creciendo... Puede que tenga un poco AU ... Tonioxlovi IvanxYao y luego habrá más... soy un asco con los summary D:


Bien primero que nada, este fic pues me nació hacerlo basandome un poco en el rol que juego~ quizas encuentren que no tiene nada pero nada que ver la relación de los personajes.. pero me da igual xD! asi es y yo soy feliz! En un principio haré mención a dos parejas: Antonio x Lovino e Ivan x Yao. Luego tomaré más parejas... En este fic encontraran Yaoi y Mpreg, asi que si no te gusta alguno de esos generos puedes irte ;D! ...

Para darse una refernecia visual de los OC (llamense los hijos de Tonio x Lovi, e Ivan x Yao) dejaré link de referncia en mi perfil para que les vean :3

Ahora una pequeña aclaración sobre los OC:

**Angelo:**

es mi version de como seria el hijo de Lovi y Tonio, se supone que en este fic tiene 9 años, en apariencia y personalidad se parece a Lovino, tiene los ojos verdes de Antonio y la sonrisa caracteristica de este (cualquier parecido con Camillo de Global mpreg es simple coincidencia, dado que a Angelo lo cree antes de leer siquiera ese fic (q a todo esto.. me encanta 3).

**Yuan y Yoru:**

Son gemelos, y ambos son casi las copias de Ivan, salvo por la forma de los ojos y la forma del cabello; Yuan es muy parecida a Ivan en personalidad, mientras Yoru se parece más a Yao... Ambos tiene su lado "kol kol" pero suelen no sacarlo a la vista, ambos son muy buenos amigos de Angelo. (sobre todo Yoru *//*)

y ahora... sin más que decir... salvo que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y que no pretendo ganar nada con esto, salvo dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación...

los dejo ;D!

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en su campo de tomates en compañía del pequeño Ángelo, quien disfrutaba del olor de los tomates recién cosechados, Lovino, como era de costumbre, estaba en casa haciendo nada, recostado en el sofá mientras hacía zapping sin encontrar nada que llamase su atención.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó- ¡Qué no haya nada bueno para ver!-se levantó molesto y miró por la ventana hacia el campo, lo que vio le conmovió, el pequeño Ángelo, sobre Antonio aventándole tomates a la cara, ambos reían, a Lovino se le apretó el corazón y corrió hacia ellos.

Antonio divisó a la distancia el cuerpo de Lovino, ante lo cual tuvo una pequeña idea.

-Mira pequeño Ange, cuando llegue tu mami harás lo siguiente…………………-en el rostro de Antonio se dibujó una de sus características sonrisas, mientras Ángelo esperaba con ansias la llegada de su madre.

-_¡¡Mama!!_-le dijo el pequeño al momento que Lovino le tomaba en brazos; justo cuando Lovino le iba a dar un beso en la frente, Ángelo le plantó un tomate en toda la cara.

-¡¡Maldito criajo!!- la venita ya saltaba del cuello de Lovino; mientras Ángelo corría, arrancando de la furia de su madre, Antonio tomaba por la cintura a Lovino.

-Ya, Amor mío, no te molestes con Ange, es solo un niño-le decía mientras le besaba en el cuello.

A lo lejos, se notaba que Ángelo estaba llorando y como era de esperarse, por su carácter igual al de Lovino le respondió.

-¡¡_Mama_ idiota!!-le grito mientras volvía corriendo a la casa.

-¡¡Ese niño!! ¡¡Me las pagará!!-Lovino estaba que estallaba mientras Antonio contenía sus ganas de reír.

* * *

-¡Yuan, aru!-Yao se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena, al poco rato se pudo divisar una pequeña cabellera rubia entrando a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa _mama_?-la pequeña Yuan traía una pequeña flor en el cabello, regalo de Taiwán (a quien llamare simplemente Tai), quien se encontraba de visita.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a cocinar, aru?-le dijo con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, a lo cual Yuan respondió con una igual.

-¿No seré muy pequeña, _mama_? Solo tengo 9 años-le decía mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-Para nada, aru... nunca se es demasiado joven para aprender a cocinar, aru-cuando la ruso-china llegó a su lado, Yao acaricio sus rubios cabellos, mientras comenzaba a darle instrucciones.

Por otro lado, Iván, Yoru y Tai, se encontraban sentados viendo televisión, un especial sobre los pandas, por alguna razón a los tres les encantaban estos osos, influencia de Yao, de otra forma no hubiese podido ser.

-¡Mira, aru!-Le decía Yoru a su padre-¡te dije que los pandas que comían humanos estaban extintos, aru!

-Ya veo, da…-Iván lucía muy deprimido con la noticia, mientras Tai se alejaba cuidadosamente de ellos.

-Creo que iré a ayudar a Nii-Nii…-la castaña se levanto y caminó en dirección a la cocina donde solo encontró a la pequeña Yuan-¡Yu-chan!-le abrazó- ¿Qué cocinas?

-¡Tía Tai!-observó lo que tenía en la olla-no lo sé, _mama_ me ha dicho que era una sorpresa para _papa_… Tía Tai-la rubia le miró curiosa- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

-Ah… - el rostro de la asiática tomó mil colores, ahora entendía porque Yao no estaba, probablemente la pequeña le había hecho la misma pregunta, se recordó a ella misma cuando le hizo aquella pregunta a Yao, el cual, nunca le contestó.

-Dime Tía Tai ¿Tu sabes?-Yuan lucía muy seria, de verdad quería saber.

.¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña Yu-chan?-Tai no encontraba como zafarse, quizás se daría por vencida y le diría.

-Es que Ange me ha dicho que quiere un hermanito, y para hacerle uno, necesitamos saber de dónde vienen los bebes-Yuan sonreía muy a lo Yao mientras esperaba una respuesta, Tai por su parte solo quería arrancar de ese lugar.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Nii-Nii-dijo mientras al salir, chocó con Yong-¡Duele!

-¡Auch! ¡Tai-chan, ten más cuidado da ze~!-Al momento que vio a Yuan se lanzó a abrazarle-¡Yu-chaaaaan~! ¡Tu tío favorito ya está aquí da ze~!

-¡¡Tío Yong!!-gritó la pequeña al momento que se sentía abrazar por su tío-Dime tío Yong… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Justo en ese momento volvía Yao a la cocina, encontrándose esa situación, tanto él como Tai esperaban a ver que le contestaría Yong, aunque siendo Yong, era un poco obvia su respuesta.

-Pues… pequeña Yuan, que no te inventen…-sonrió-¡¡Todos los bebes vienen de Corea da ze~!!

* * *

Ambos _mama _utilizados son respectivamente el mamá utilizado en italiano, y el mamá utilizado en ruso. :3

Bien, con eso por ahora...

ya saben todo es bienvenido incluidos los tomatazos en la cara y expresiones tipo kolkol xD!

reviews?


End file.
